Quan
Creation In the Cosmic Year 0, the year the One Above All (God) was formed out of nothing as the ultimate super being. He created multiple dimensions of things in his image and all other things like energy, he created life. All life, but first created a servant "The First One", and a test dummy for life on the very first planet Ret named "Quan". Bodies and limits had not been developed yet, so The One Above All, ripped apart of himself out, and created Quan out of himself, and every bit of energy he had. Quan was basically as powerful as him, but however The One Above All dulled his creativity sense a little bit, and let him keep the knowledge of the universe and cosmic power, but gave him a naturally good personality so he was not destructive. He was tested on to see how one would live, Quan destryed his entire world using his cosmic power because he got angry. The One Above All now knew normal beings could not be entrusted with that kind of power and had to be powerless. So now that he had this all powerful being, he trusted him with the job as cosmic overseer of all dimensions. Time in service to the Creator Quan did his job, and he did it well. He spent 9.9 octillion years guarding the dimensions fending off rogues. He had to fend off all the original celestials who wanted to take over the dimensions. Quan of course could not take the entire celestial race on, so he had help from "Yun" a being of great power equal to what Galactus is mid fed that died with the 3rd of the old dimensions, however beating an entire race is still a huge feat. Quan naturally, with the ability of free will occasionally did his own thing. Quan had many run in's with "The First One" fighting him on an equal level. Nobody ever won in their fights, they always went into a draw or they got tired and made up. He served the creator until the beginning of the 50th attempt at good dimensions. A bang, more powerful than any he had ever experienced destroyed the dimensions, The First One was destroyed in the middle of the main bang. Quan escaped through a trapped door the Creator left that the First One was not able to make it too. Hiding+ Return Quan floated aimlessly in the Universe just watching. He saw the Living Tribunal created to replace "The First One". Quan went into hiding in a place unknown to all but the creator and Quan. Quan told The Creator that he would leave the Universe and Dimensions to let them all grow without his influence. He sat in a state of Cosmic Sleep for 14 billion years completly unaware of anything at all. Until the year 2015 A.D. when Tony Starks space probe crashed into his hiding spot, waking him from cosmic sleep. Quan emerged by completly obliverating an unihabited planet with one shot from his eyes that was near him. Quan was in a state of being awake, but unaware. He was confronted by "The Mad Titan" Thanos because of the huge blast from his eyes that wrecked a planet near him. Thanos decided to try and capture him, but Quan was made of an energy that was completley unknown and not found in the Galaxy, so from Quans finger emerged a huge beam of rainbow colored energy that knocked Thanos through a moon below him. Thanos decided to use the Power Cosmic as it was the only way he could think of to subdue him. When Thanos rose from the crater, Thanos was hit with a blast from Quans finger with the force of 50 billion mega tons knocking him across an entire Galaxy. Quan then became aware and his vision returned. Quan saw the wreckage of a planet and bowed his head. Quan said "Where is The First One when you need him". Battle with the Living Tribunal From out of nowhere emerged a huge golden figure. The Living Tribunal said "The First One is gone, I am his younger counterpart The Living Tribunal". The Living Tribunal said "You have just awoken from a 14 billion year state of Cosmic Sleep". Quan unaware of his intentions said "YOU KILLED HIM" and blasted from his palm a huge beam of rainbow colored energy that knocked The Living Tribunal into a moon. The Living Tribunal said "You dare face the 2nd most powerful being ever". Quan said "The First One was my friend, and now you will pay for your sin". The Living Tribunal shot beams from his eyes thinking that he could just knock Quan out of the way and obliverate him quick, Quan was knocked down into a planet. Tribunal thought it was over, but from the planet emerged Quan, who flew at him making a full body ray of electric energy equivilant to 832848238482348.235 octillion megatons. Tribunal was injured and sent a huge beam from his hand that was meant to wipe Quan from existance, but Quan sent a beam equally powerful, the beams collided. Tribunal exerted all his power into one shot wanting to end this quick, Quan would not have it. Before Tribunal could launch it, Quan launched a golden beam from his eyes hitting tribunal straight in the solar plexis. Tribunal, now angry decided to exert himself fully, creating a huge spinning cosmic beam so powerful it melted all sorrounding objects and Quan launched an equally powerful cosmic being made of 100% anti matter that collided. The beams where locked for quite some time, until Tribunal added his other hand wanting to do more damage, then Quan added his other hand. The fight continued, blow after blow, feat of power after feat of power until the Avengers arrived and Tony Stark made the bold move of going out to try and speak to them. They listened, and suprisingly they where very understanding and stopped their fight, due to their natural love of lower beings. Legacy Quan is the 2nd oldest being that exists. He is the only survivor of the first dimensions. Stats Power Level: Nigh Omnipitent Short Description: Quan is an omnipitent, omnipresent being in the Universe as powerful as the living tribunal Speed: 10/10 Strength: 10/10 Knowledge: 10/10 Power: 10/10 Experience: 10/10 Age: No number unit high enough (estimated to be 83428957349857938257239485723457283459872345.9 Centillion) Powers: Ability to bend reality, Shoot Cosmic Power out of his eyes, Multiple diverse powers to many to name